


Aftermath

by Magiccatprincess



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aftermath to the finale, once the adrenaline rush wears off, pre-dougkiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: Going out for drinks sounds great, till it doesn't and they all go home for the night. Kirill has to deal with the aftermath of the past two days. Luckily he's not alone.





	Aftermath

It sounds like a good idea to go out for drinks together. Maybe he'd feel more like normal if they did that. Kirill sure hoped so. He wasn't sure when that hollow tired feeling was going to fade.  Travis paying for their drinks would make it even better! Even if that part was rather unwilling. It was the least he could do after nearly killing Yuri with frickin coffee. Now that his relief was starting to fade, Kirill could start to resent his boss for lying to them all. Letting them think Yuri died.

For letting him believe he got Yuri killed. 

“We need to find one that’s still open damnit!” Deanna’s voice was booming, and Kirill winced, aware of this ache building up just behind his eyes. A headache usually reserved for  _after_ drinking.

Deana’s words were followed by a sullen groan from Derick. Behind him Valery chuckled and patted his shoulder in a weak attempt to console the distraught man.

Kirill glanced in their direction and couldn’t help but feel sorry. Derick and Milla- Valery lost the bar. Valery lost his work place, but had money to give to Derrick and... He and Valery were from space. A colony. He wasn’t born on earth. It was an odd thing to know.

“Actually...” Max’s voice interrupted Kirill’s thoughts. The thickness of her voice made Kirill look at her. He immediately noticed the redness of her eyes.

Max had an arm wrapped around Yuri’s waist. She Hadn’t let go of her girlfriend since she punched Travis. “Yuri and I would like to go home, just relax from all this.” Yuri put her hand on top of Max’s trembling one. Just that light touch made the other woman relax and smile. 

Yuri nodded in agreement.  She hadn’t said much at all since they landed. “I’m eager to learn what I missed.” She informed her friends, eyes lingering on Kirill for just a bit longer. “It sounds like I missed a lot.”

“Y-yeah.” Kirill nodded. He watched the couple walk away together, faintly hearing Deanna and Kay talking to each other. 

Deanna opened her mouth to announce the new change of plans, when Doug spoke up. 

“I can’t come either.” He said. Doug tugged and his clothes, disdain clear. “I’d scare people if they saw me with all this fake blood.”

Kirill couldn’t agree more. He would be happy if he never had to see Doug covered in blood ever again.

“Sheesh,” Deanna groaned loudly. “It’s no fun if you all bail on me.” She rolled her eyes and turned to the remaining members of the group. “Alright let’s- Kay...” Deanna sighed and nudged her partner’s shoulder, waking up the half snoozing woman. 

“Wha-what?”

“Alright fine.” Deana dramatically rolled her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. “Tomorrow we all go drinking.” She cast a look at Valery and Derick. “All of us.” With her hands on her hips, the woman turned to Kay. “Bad girl Kay, do I really need to drive you home?”

Kirill didn’t listen to the rest of their interaction. He was already looking forward of going home.

He had just turned around and taken two steps when Valery linked their arms. “I’ll walk you home.”

Kirill glanced up and accidentally met his brother’s concerned gaze. Valery really wanted to come. And as if Kirill was going to argue with him over anything. Instead he flashed him a smile and gave a curt nod. “Thanks.”

* * *

Kirill expected to go to bed the moment he got home, but it seemed like the world had other plans for him. Right now he was sitting on his bed, gazing through the window. Eyes on the moon. There was just one moon, just like there really only was one sun. 

And one colony.

Kirill tore his gaze away when he heard the click clack of Valery’s old cowboy boots. 

“Here you go.” Valery said, pushing a mug filled with something warm and sweet smelling into Kirill’s hands. “It will help you relax.”

“I am relaxed!” The statement would have been more convincing if he hadn’t shouted. Kirill sighed and looked down.

Letting out a soft breath, Valery sat down besides his brother. “I... Assume you have questions.”

Kirill looked at him and nodded slowly. Most of the questions he struggled with for the past years were answered. Why Milla left. Why Milla didn’t take him with her. Those were replaced by different mysteries though. 

Kirill almost didn’t know where to start. 

Almost.

“When did you become Milla?”

Valery didn’t seem surprised by the question. He glanced outside too and for a moment Kirill was sure his brother was gazing directly at Nikkai. 

“It wasn’t too long after we arrived here.” Valery explained. “We arrived at a military base of course, people from Nikkai were there too. After we escaped I knew the people kept looking. Because they were looking for two brothers, I decided to pretend to be a girl... I think you were about three at the time.”

Valery actually smiled at that. Recalling how easy it had been for Kirill to accept that he was ‘Milla now and Milla is a girl’. 

“Did you hate it?” Kirill murmured, not daring to look at his brother. Valery knew he’d see guilt in Kirill’s eyes without having to look. “That you had to pretend because of me.”

“Pretending?” Valery echoed, blinking in surprise. It wasn’t the question he expected, then again it did suit his little brother to worry about that sort of things. “I didn’t like it,” Valery confirmed. “but I don’t think I ever hated it.”

“Really?”

“I liked being Milla...” Valery smiled sadly and flicked Kirill on the nose, like he’d done over ten years ago. “Because Milla, got to raise you.”

Stunned Kirill starred at his brother, then he had to blink rapidly to ger rid of the tears that suddenly filled his eyes. “Thank you...”

The words were heavy and filled with so much gratitude, Valery inhaled sharply through his nose and had to fight of a wave of emotion.

“Don’t thank me silly...” Valery pulled his little brother in a gentle hug and shuddered. His worst nightmare nearly came through today, the people of Nikkai getting his hands on Kirill for their experiments. “I’m glad you know the truth now... I’m proud of you.”

* * *

Hours later Kirill and Valery were sprawled on Kirill’s bed. Despite his best efforts, Kirill was still awake. He was achy, hungry and so tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Every time he was close to falling asleep, Kirill would hear the echo of a gunshot.

Which was really stupid.

Doug was fine. Probably fast asleep in bed, already over their exciting adventure. Totally not aware of how scared Kirill had been.

Kirill had no reason to be up thinking about Doug.

‘ _Believe in me Kirill’_

“Urgh why do you have to be so... like that!” Groaning Kirill dragged his hands down his face and clenched his eyes shut. Doug had been so cool and heroic! Saving his life just like he promised. No hesitation or fear.

Kirill hadn’t been scared at all. He trusted Doug and knew his partner would come through. Just thinking about it made Kirill grin. Doug had always been cool, but after today... Kirill’s heart beat just a little bit faster thinking of the man.

The seriousness in his face and how... Emotional he sounded when he asked for Kirill to trust him. How safe being with Doug had made him feel. It really was strange-

His phone rang and Kirill gasped. He quickly answered it, hoping the sound didn’t wake his brother. “Hello??” He hissed, scowling. It was nearly three in the morning, who’d call at this hour and expect a pleasant conversation?

“Ah, good you’re awake.”

Kirill blinked. “Doug? Don’t tell me there’s work now.”

“We’re close to being shut down remember?”

“Oh right.” Kirill grimaced, a small frown on his face. “So then... why are you calling so late?”

“Stupid reasons.”

Kirill somehow could picture Doug smiling, not the ‘laughing at you’ smile, but that soft one. The one he’d been seeing more and more lately. It was the image of that smile that made Kirill say his next words. “I want to see you.”

This time Doug hummed, amusement entering his tone. “Then open your door.”

“Ha, yeah ri- Wait what?” For a second it was like Kirill’s thoughts were put on mute as he struggled to make sense of what Doug said. There was a beep on the other end of the line signalling Doug ended the call. “Open the door!”

Eyes widening, Kirill stumbled out of bed and rushed to the front door. He swung the door open, already sure that Doug was playing a trick on him. Pranking him to get out of bed for nothing.

But there he was. Standing on the porch, in clean- blood free clothes and a brown paper bag in hands.

“Doug?” Kirill stared not sure what he was supposed to say. Especially considering his earlier thoughts. “What are you doing here?”

“I had some bean paste bread left.” Doug answered holding up the brown bag to make his point. “It’s not much of a breakfast, but everything else is closed right now.”

Yeah... that explanation didn’t help at all. Kirill tilted his head, blinking owlishly. “...Breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Doug shrugged, giving Kirill a look that made him feel like he should be understanding something already. “We were going to have breakfast before.” 

He had faint memories of Doug asking him if he wanted to eat something and running out of Doug's apartment before they could. That did not count as deciding to have breakfast together. Kirill’s frown deepened. “Why are you really here?”

Doug let out a soft huff and rubbed the side of his head. “Guess you want me to say it.” When Kirill didn’t reply, Doug sighed and continued. “I’m glad you’re okay... I wanted to be sure I guess.”

Wanted to be sure he was okay? Oh!

Blue eyes widened as Kirill inhaled sharply. Yeah, he could definitely agree with the sentiment. “What about you?” Kirill questioned, taking a step forward. “You got shot! Well not really shot because you were prepared. You’re always prepared! But still That had to hurt! But you still got up and were so cool, leading me through the base like...!”

He trailed off when he noticed the way Doug was gazing at him. His chest felt warm. 

For a few seconds Doug gazed at Kirill. Then he chuckled and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.” He muttered, that soft smile back in place. He held up that brown paper bag again. “Want to have breakfast together partner?”

At the world partner, Kirill felt his face heat up. Smiling he nodded and stepped aside so Doug could enter the house. 

He followed in after the older man. He had a lot of questions and things he still needed to figure out after today. But he had his brother, Doug and his team who all had his back. Kirill was sure he’d be fine.

He grinned as he sat down on the floor with Doug, they talked in whispers to not wake up Valery. Perhaps things would be even better than fine.


End file.
